


Holy Marching Orders

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Dolls facing his charges, Wynonna's moral support





	

    Dolls sucked in a sharp, short breath seeing her finally enter the courtroom. Not that he'd been nervous she wouldn't show. Pale blue dress shirt tucked into her dark jeans; blazer just a little too big for bony shoulders... she'd cleaned up for court, that was for sure. It looked like a uniform of a different kind on her. Fringed leather discarded for something more...well, more  _him._ Like seeing him brought up on formal charges brought out the super serious soldier agent in her that she'd always mocked in him. It made Dolls sad, in a way. The uniformed Wynonna; just a  _blazer,_ he shook his head. But across the courtroom, her weak smile made it mean more to both of them.   
  
   It struck her how like a church the courtroom seemed. The judges altar, where Dolls' sins were to be splayed, and her nails dug into the cheap wood of the would-be pew she watched from. Wynonna shrugged her jacket off halfway through the procedure of it all; the spectacle of Marshall Dolls answering for what sounded to Wynonna like just being her friend. Gnawing her lip til it bled, she promised herself mentally that there was no way she was going to shed a single tear in the quiet courtroom. Guilt, a familiar feeling, crept into the back of her throat and kept her from screaming that they should trade places, that she'd been the one to put him here and it wasn't fair that all she could do now was dress up for court and  _watch_. It was raining when the room cleared, and Wynonna sat on the steps of the court building, let her blue blazer soak through before she climbed into her truck and drove home silently. 


End file.
